A Tale of Three Worlds
by Karana Auditore
Summary: Number Five has been spotted in France. Both Mogadorians and Loric are on their way to get him. Number Five is now in danger, and protecting three worlds at once does not help. However, his friends-the Lyoko warriors-are there to help him.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: I know I should probably concentrate on A World Without Danger and Code: Immortal, but I couldn't resist this idea :D**

**This is a crossover between 'I am Number Four' (the book) and Code Lyoko. It takes place after 'The Rise of Nine'. And let's just say that 'The Lost Files' book(s) don't/doesn't exist at all.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: 'I am Number Four' and it's characters do not belong to Karana Auditore, neither does Code Lyoko and it's characters. Karana Auditore only owns the plot.(Well, some parts of it, anyway)  
**

I came to Earth when I was three years old.

I came with eight others who were like me, and also with our Cepans.

When we landed, my Cepan and I were given instructions. Hide, till I developed my legacies fully. The instruction was simple enough. So we hid.

First I arrived in Germany, then to Singapore. After that I went to USA, then to Britain, and now I'm in France. I changed my name many times in those countries, but in France I used two of my favourite names, one Christian name and one surname.

France was the most dangerous country I had been to. I met a good lot of Mogs in the first house my Cepan took, but thankfully I had developed telekinesis already. After that, in the forest, a Mog animal tried to kill me. But the charm that had been put on the nine of my kind protected me. So instead of losing my head, the animal lost his. Then, a whole army of them attacked us in a clearing, and I had to use my Inheritance to defeat them.

After that, my Cepan took in a 'wife', a human he had fallen in love with. He worked in a business company, and sent me to a boarding school, so that we looked normal.

However, he lost track of why us Lorien were on Earth in the first place. We were here to escape from the Mogs, to fight them as we developed our Legacies, and take back Lorien. But now, my Cepan just goes to work every day, never bothering to see me and train me like he used to, unless if it was about studies. Now all he does is concentrate on my work, which is starting to lower my morale as I don't do too well in them.

Yes, I have saved Earth. Not just once but multiple times. I saved it with my friends, and not my Cepan. They weren't Lorien, and I didn't know if they were working for the Mogadorians, so I didn't reveal my powers to them. No, I wasn't saving Earth from the Mogs.

I trained myself, going out to the gym in the middle of the night to use telekinesis and to sprint at such a pace that you could see a flash of light behind me, to call up two clones of myself and place them and myself in such a way to confuse the enemy. I taught myself how to use a katana, then two. I also learned Pencak Silat from my gym teacher.

They killed:

Number One in Malaysia

Number Two in England

Number Three in Kenya.

They sent an army after me, but I survived.

I am Number Five. My name is Ulrich Stern.

**So, yeah! Read, review and watch and I'll see you guys next time!**

**_Flames are welcome. They are used to bake black forest cake._  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: WARNING! SUPER SHORT CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

"Odd! Stop taking my mashed potatoes!" Aelita protested.

"But, Princess!" Odd whined. "I'm hungry!"

"It's amazing how such a small teen can eat so much, and yet is still scrawny," Aelita retorted.

"I'm svelte!" Odd shouted in protest.

"It's amazing how anyone believes the cousin story," Jeremie mumbled, coding a self-made anti-virus program.

Ulrich just shook his head and ate his last spoonful of potato.

Ever since the group destroyed XANA, everything was a lot quieter. No more attacks in lessons, no excuses or lying (Yumi was really happy), no fear...

Most importantly, no danger. No extreme life-or-death situations. However, the effects of fighting XANA for four years had taken its toll on the Warriors. They still slept with their cell phones under their beds, and still stayed awake waiting for a call from Jeremie. They were more alert and jumpy, looking around to check for unusual things wherever they went. Everyone (but William) thought that the Warrior's antics were strange.

Well, this was the case for Ulrich's friends. But for Ulrich, it was different. He still lived in fear and knew that danger could come at any second. He wouldn't be protected, for his Cepan was working, so he would have to fight the Mogordorians himself. He knew that he should run away, not staying in Kadic Academy finishing a test and eating food which Odd somehow managed to swallow down. Ulrich also knew that if he stayed at Kadic, he would put his friends in danger. Especially Yumi. He couldn't let anything happen to her.

Yumi came into the cafeteria with William. They were obviously arguing - Yumi looked like she was about to punch William in the face. She finally managed to get a tray of food and sat down with her friends.

"Tough day?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah. I got scolded for nothing again," Yumi grumbled. "The relief teacher didn't even listen to me."

"Hey, it's a relief teacher! Relief teachers always never listen!" Odd said (no offence).

"How about the time when a relief teacher let us go to lunch earlier?" Aelita asked.

"Not to mention that you said that you liked the relief teacher today for giving us a free period," Ulrich stated.

Odd pouted and went back to eating the rest of Aelita's food.

* * *

Meanwhile, in New Mexico, the Lorien were discussing where to go next.

"Why wouldn't Number Five be in the United States? There's plenty of evidence!" Eight asked.

Six shook her head. "These aren't reliable sources. We can't trust them. Even if they are real, I prefer looking for information in the news."

"But we have to go and search for him in the country now! The sooner we get together, the sooner we can defeat the Mogs!" Ella said.

"Sorry, Ella. We'll try to search faster."

* * *

Yumi smacked Odd's hand away from the vegetables on her plate.

"Odd..."

Odd just grinned and moved his hand away from the plate.

Yumi sighed and went back to eating.

"It's really quiet, right?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah," the rest replied.

"But somehow, I have this feeling that we aren't really out of the danger zone yet. As if something could attack us at any moment," Aelita went on. Ulrich froze for a second.

"XANA is probably getting to you, Aelita. It'll go off soon," Jeremie told the pinkette. She smiled.

"Lovebirds," Yumi whispered. Ulrich smiled.

"Speak for yourself," Odd replied softly so that Ulrich and Yumi couldn't hear him.

* * *

Somewhere, a figure in the darkness sat quietly.

_I will kill Number Five before the Lorien reach him. Then, I will destroy them all._

* * *

**I just realized that Mogadore is a world as well. Woops~**

**That's it! Read, review and watch, and I'll see you all next time.**

_**Flames are welcome. They are used to bake black forest cake.**_


End file.
